Dangerous Love
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: Ally Dawson finds out about her past that she had no idea about by getting attacked at her house by a blonde with the name of Austin Moon who works for her dad. Her parents are kept by an enemy who's against her parents and wants Ally dead so guess who has to protect her?Austin Moon. They start falling for each other but are at risk of e they willing to have dangerous love?
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

I woke up and yawned. I looked at my

clock and my eyes went wide.

"8:10?!" I yelled. I got up and ran but immediately fell down. I rubbed my head. Okay maybe I should've waited a few second

s to wake up good. I then got up and showered as fast as I could. Once I finished I ran downstairs and grabbed an apple and ran to school.

Once I got there I looked at my phone.

8:40.

Just on time. I have to get to school at 8:45. I sighed and ran inside and got to my locker once everyone else was. We had 5 minutes to get our stuff ready before class would start. I put my locker combination quickly and got my stuff and ran to class.

Once I got to class I sat down and sat on my seat. I looked up and saw I had 2 minutes left before class would start. I sighed and put my head down.

Why would my mom not wake me up? She always wakes me up! Now that I think about it, my mom wasn't home or my dad when I was getting ready. They're always here. Why not today? They didn't even leave a note on the table! They always tell me when they're going to leave early to work by telling me the day before or leave a note. Why wouldn't they do that today and-

"Miss Dawson, are you okay?" The teacher asked, interrupting me from my thoughts. I looked up.

"Um, yea." I said awkwardly. She sighed and looked away and started talking about something that I wasn't paying attention to. I looked over at Trish and she had a mocking face when I replied to the teacher and I rolled my eyes. But I still couldn't help but think about my parents. I looked at the clock and saw only 5 minutes passed. I sighed quietly. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

"Ally you're bing ridiculous!" Trish said and shut her locker and started to walk with me to lunch. I shook my head.

"They've never done this before! Why are they doing this now?" I asked knowing she doesn't know the answer.

"I don't maybe they went to their honeymoon?" She asked and shrugged.

"Trish it's not even their anniversary." I said.

"Maybe they went somewhere to have sex?" She said and laughed at that. I made a disgusted face.

"Ew! No!" I said making her laugh.

"Chill Alls. I was playing." She said. I sighed and nodded.

"I'm just worried." I said.

"Don't worry Alls. They'll show up. Probably they needed to go somewhere and forgot to tell you." She said. I nodded again. "Just know I'm here for you okay? So stop worrying."

"You're right? What was I thinking? I'm going crazy for over something as little as this!" I said and she nodded.

"Alright now let's enjoy lunch." She said.

"But you hate this lunch." I said.

"I know I'm just trying to drop the subject. So let's just drop this subject because we both know everything will be okay." She said and I nodded and we both looked at the food options in line. I then faced her.

"They didn't even sent a text!"

"Jesus Christ Ally!"

* * *

Finally the bell rang for 8th period and the class left. I ran up to Trish while she was at her locker.

"Trish!" I said and she jumped.

"Really?" She said annoyed and I laughed.

"Sorry." I said. She was putting her stuff away and once she was done she faced me.

"They haven't texted me at all or called!" I said.

"Have you called them?" She asked. I shook my head no. "Well then what do you think you have to do?" She asked and I nodded knowing what she meant.

"I'm gonna call them." I said and she nodded.

"Good. Well I gotta go Alls. I'm taking my JJ to the dentist." She said and rolled her eyes and I laughed. "I'll see you later." She said and we hugged and she walked away and I walked up to my locker. The school was almost empty so I had to hurry up. Once I was done I closed my locker and walked out, calling my mom.

"Please leave your message for-" I hung up and stared at my phone confused. My mom sent me right to voicemail. I decided to call my dad and the same thing happened. I started to get nervous again.

"Maybe they're phones died?" I said to myself. I decided to agree with myself and started to walk home. A few minutes later when I was home I entered.

"IM HOME!" I yelled.

No answer.

I sighed loudly and closed the door and decided to watch tv and laid on the couch. I started to feel tired and decided to sleep. Plus it was Friday so I can just do my homework tomorrow. Probably my parents will be home by the time I get back.

* * *

I woke up to my phone vibrating. I picked it up and saw a message from Trish.

Trish: Did they come yet?

Sent: 7:25

I put my phone down.

"Mom?! Dad?!" I yelled. I waited a few seconds and heard no answer. I looked at the door to see if their shoes were there. Usually when we come home from somewhere we leave our shoes on the carpet but the only shoes that were there were mine. I sighed. They haven't came home yet? Wait, what if they did come home when I was sleeping? But they would've woken me up wouldn't they? I sighed and picked up my phone again.

Me: Nope :/

Sent: 7:27

I waited for her reply when I heard a noise downstairs in the basement. Shit. Wait what if it's my mom and dad? But they would've heard my scream. I nervously got up and grabbed a bat from our closet. Protection always comes first!

I started going downstairs when I heard something fall down. I tried not to scream and covered my mouth.

"Shit." I heard him say. Shit. Someone broke into my home and is starting to break things! I looked more closely but not to much where he would be able to notice me.

It was a boy around my age I think since I can't see his face. He had blonde hair and was wearing a black jacket with some black pants and some black shoes. His favorite color must be back then ? I realized i kept standing there for a few minutes and decided to do something. I reached my pocket to pull out my phone when it vibrated loudly. I frantically turned the vibration off and saw it was text from Trish.

"Who's there?" The man asked. I froze. I'm guessing he turned around and walked up to the stairs where I was. Once he did I screaming and caused him to scream. I threw the bat at him and ran upstairs as fast as I could.

I slammed the door to the basement and ran past the living room almost slipping and ran to the stairs that leads to my room and my parents.

"Wait!" I heard the boy scream which caused me to scream. I ran to my room and slammed the door shut and locked it and put my chair in front of the door and grabbed my book bag and put my things inside. I put inside my water bottle, some snacks, my phone charger, my most precious thing in the world: my book. Don't ask where I got the chips. I have a little cabinet that has snacks invade I get hungry and I'm in my room. Once I was done I zipped my bag. Shit. I left my school bag downstairs. What if that douche is looking through my stuff.

Knock knock.

Never mind.

I held my scream and bent down and crawled to my bed and went under my bed trying to control my breathing. I heard the door break open and I jumped. I slapped my hand to my mouth.

This is turning out to be one of the worst Friday's ever. I watched as the mans shoes were walking around my room. I then felt my phone vibrate again and I shut my phone off realizing that the first time I thought it turn the vibrate off I didn't. I started to panic even more. I looked around to see if he was still here but his shoes were no where to be seen in here. I smiled starting to get out but then stopped.

What if he's laying on my bed?

What if he's in my parents room?

What if he's still in the house searching for me?

I starting to crawl back inside under my bed but felt so strong hands grab both my legs and start pulling me out. I screamed once he turned me around.

"Let me go!" I yelled at the blonde swinging my legs everywhere so they can get out of his grip but he wouldn't let go.

"Stop!" He yelled but I didn't. I mean, who would? Who would listen to the killer when he or she says to stop on what you're doing to save your damn life?! "I'm not gonna hurt yo-" I cut him off once my right leg got out of his face and I kicked him right in the face, sending him to the floor.

I got up immediately and ran out of my room screaming till I made it down the stairs and up to the front door. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I open the door quickly and started to run out. I was running as fast as I could and turned around but I kept running and saw the blonde running after to me. I screamed again and turned forward but once I did i tripped because of a rock, my face meeting with the floor.

I winced in pain.

Then everything turned black.

 **Hey guys! New story! I really hoped you liked this story! I know it was pretty long but I tried my best! Tell me what you guys think!(:**

 **Until next time!**

 **See ya!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

I woke up, my head pounding in pain. I tried opening my eyes but they were to tired. I opened them a few times so they can adjust this and once they opened I looked around.

I'm in a car.

My eyes went wide. I started moving back and forth but realized my hands were tied up and so were my feet. I sighed.

I guess this is it. I'm just going to die like this. In a car and then get murdered by a blonde for some unknown reason. I made it to my forth year of high school and I'm not even going to prom that's 4 weeks away since I'm going to be dead. Dallas never even asked me. I mean yea I know we're not dating but I was really hoping he would ask me but now it's to late! I didn't even get to reply to Trish! I didn't even get to ate dinner and I'm starving! I guess this is the end. I love you mom,dad, Trish...Dallas. I hope one day-

"Can you shut up?" I heard a voice say and I jumped and looked at the drivers seat. It was the boy with the blonde hair.

"Why do you have me here? Let me go!" I yelled at him.

"I can explain all this." He said. "Just stop yelling." I rolled my eyes when he said that last part.

"Just kill me already." I said annoyed of him.

"I can't do that. Mr. Dawson will kill me if I do." He said and I sat up quickly.

"What did you just say?"

"I know he's your dad." He replied. His voice full of no emotion.

"Well care to explain this." I asked him but it felt like more a demand. "But first let me go and I'll sit in the others drivers seat." I added.

"No can do. You're going to try to escape." He said.

"I won't! I promise! And I never break a promise!" I said quickly not thinking what I was saying. Shit! I can't believe I said that! I never break a promise but why would I make a promise to him?

"Fine." He said and stopped at the red light and cut open the ropes that I was tied with. I rubbed my hands when I was free and sat down in the drivers seat and put on my belt. Then I stared at him.

"What happened to your face?" I asked him. He glared at me before turning away.

"You did this. When you kicked me in the face." He said getting mad.

"Damn. I'm sorry? I thought you were going to kill me." I said.

"I told you I wasn't going to hurt you."

"I'm not sure if you ever watch action movies or horror movies but I'm pretty sure you can't trust a random stranger that's in your home and attacks you trying to say "I'm not going to hurt you." Would you?"

"What ever." He said annoyed.

"Now care to explain?" I asked him this time again.

"Okay. I'm your fathers Security guard. I'm one of the best which is why he sent me here to protect you because something has happened." He said and my eyes went wide. This feels like a movie but it's not!

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well your dad and your mo-"

"Why aren't you wearing your seat belt?" I asked him realizing that he's not wearing and is driving where a lot of cars are driving as well.

"Really?" He asked annoyed.

"Yes! Safety always comes first! What if we get in a car accident! Huh?! You'll be the one flying out of this car! Do you want that? I suppose not. And second of all, there could be police cars driving around to or maybe they're in regular cars pretending to not be cops. They can pull you over and give you a ticket! Do you want that? Again, I suppose not. And also it's very dangerous to not have your belt so I suggest you-"

"If I put on my fucking belt will you shut the fuck up?" He asked glaring at him. I glared at him back.

"No need to glare! And keep your eyes on the road!" I said grabbing his chin and turning his face forward.

"Ow!" He winced in pain.

"Sorry." I said quietly. "But okay ill be quiet now but there's no need to curse." I said that part loudly. He sighed and I can tell he was frustrated and put on his belt and I smiled.

"Continue. This time I won't cut you off." I said. He nodded a bit.

"Your mom and dad are trapped because of-"

"My parents?! Where are they?! Are they okay?! How did this-" I got cut off when his hand covered my lips from continuing to talk and I pulled his hand away harshly.

"Don't touch me." I said harshly again. He sighed again and I can tell he was just as annoyed as I was.

"As I was saying. They're trapped because of an enemy."

"Who? What kind of enemy?"

"Here's the thing that's probably going to get you mad. Your dad made a bet with a man who's in a gang."

"What was the bet?" I asked.

"Since your mom was pregnant of you. Your dad was supposed to rob you and threaten your mom to pay 5 million dollars. But your dad never planned falling in love with your mom so he decided to back off the bet but Dave didn't want to."

"Who's Dave?" I asked.

"David lee Mathews." He replies.

"Then who's Dave?" I asked again.

"David's lee Mathews." He replied again.

"I know but who's-"

"They're the same person! Dave is shorter version of David! That's why I said Dave." He said mad again.

"You could've just said that." I muttered. He punched the steering wheel and I jumped.

"Why are you always so mad? I asked him.

"Why are you always so annoying?" I rolled my eyes at him when he said that.

"So then what happened?" I asked him.

"Well Dave didn't want to cancel the bet so he threatened to kill you and your mom. But your dad said no and that he'll pay the money himself. So Dave gave him 2 months." My eyes went wide.

"Two months? That sucks!"

"Anyways." He said ignoring what I said. "He made only 3 million dollars."

"How?"

"He worked a lot. So he hired me to always check up on your mom while he was gone and on you." He said. My eyes went wide.

"5 million dollars?! This douche has my mom and dad?! How will we get them back?!" I asked. I was starting to get dizzy.

"Don't worry mam." He said.

"Mam? I'm not old." I said and crossed my arms up to my chest.

"I'm sorry but your dad told me to call you that." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm mad at my dad right now because he never told me this. I'm mad at my mom to so just call me by name." I said.

"Alright ma- I mean-"

"Allison."

"Allison."

"Actually No. Call me Ally." I said and smiled.

"Alright. Ally." He said and I smiled at him. He then faced me.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked annoyed.

"Because I want you to smile in return." I said. He stayed quiet and I sighed. My head started to hurt and I rubbed my head. I looked at the boys face and saw he had a bruise.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For?"

"For kicking you on the face."

"Don't be sorry. But I'm sorry for attacking you instead of waking you up. You just looked very peaceful and I just needed to find your dads phone to see the codes he's going to sent me so we can find out where your mad and dad are." He said. I blinked trying to process all this. He must've noticed I was tired and saw me running my head. Once we stopped on a red light he leaned over and touched my head. I winced and put my hand on top of his and put it down.

"Sorry. I just needed to see how your head was." He said quietly and I smiled at him.

"It's okay."

"You should get some rest. We'll be heading to a hotel and it's going to take a while so go to sleep." He said.

"What about school?" I asked.

"Your dad texted Trish to cover for you and say you needed to leave." He said.

"He did?"

"I just said he did."

"Oh."

He stayed quiet. He then handed me my dads phone. I looked at the messages he sent to him and to Trish. I sighed.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Austin." He replied and I smiled. I looked down at my dads phone.

"Wait. How do I know this is real and not just a set up?"

"Read over the messages with your dad and you'll see he talked about you and your name. Also I know your dads name is Lester Dawson and your moms is Penny Dawson." He said. I blinked again. I read over the messages and saw he was right.

"Get some rest." He said and I nodded leaning my head down and slowly falling asleep.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think. You guys rock!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Bye(:**


End file.
